


Aftermath

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen, advanced warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t think I’m the one who needs to cheer up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabble, I haven't written anything in ages but ugh, I got the feels bad

There was nothing more boring than staring at a white ceiling. There weren’t even any cracks to trace or faded coloured patches whose origin you could wonder. No, the ceiling was annoyingly spotless and white, just like the rest of your room.

Fuck how you hated hospitals. At least at the field hospital the chaos around you gave your restless mind something to busy itself with.

Now you’re stuck with the memories from the last time you were here, the only thing different being that you’re not quite as much in pain, physically or mentally.

"Oi, cheer up, you’ll be out of here in a few days." Gideon’s voice snaps you back into reality and you can’t help but smirk a little, the older man looks so out of place hovering by the door and if you weren’t sure you’d get punched you’d comment how old he actually looks right now. Guess you aren’t the only one who can’t sleep.

"Yeah?" You snort as you shift on the bed into a more upright position. "And then what? Out where? Can’t exactly just bounce back on the field with this thing." You say and wave your stump up and down, making Gideon look away with a pained expression and you feel slightly guilty. "It’s fine really…This is how it’s supposed to be, you know, and I’m okay with it." You add but Gideon doesn’t reply, nor does he look at you as he slowly grabs a chair by the corner and places it next to the bed as if to give himself something to do other than to just stand there.

"They said they can give me an alright replacement, nothing like the previous one obviously but a working one, okay. I’m not going to be shooting any guns but I don’t know, maybe they can find me something else to do, some way I can keep helping." You say hopefully, even manage a smile but no go, Gideon stays silent and unmoving, leaning against the back of the chair with his arms.

"I don’t think I’m the one who needs to cheer up." You chuckle then and relax back on the bed, Gideon would speak eventually, right now you’re happy even to just share the silence with someone. You know the older man isn’t used to this, to feelings and caring too much and you’re fine with that.

The only thing you wish is for the said man to just sit down at least and you tell him as much, which finally earns you a chuckle, making whatever tension there was in the room to disappear as Gideon takes the seat and the two of you settle into a discussion on how he could head out on a mission to find some of those Atlas scientist who made your arm the last time and what methods of persuasion he could use on them to make them build you a new one.


End file.
